How The Four Clans Came to Be
by Hollyheart
Summary: This is a story of how the four Clans (Nightclan, Cloudclan, Rainclan, Blazeclan) came to be. This takes place years before the other story, The Beginning of Iceclan, during a time before even Starclan was known. Rated T for violence.


_Night's POV: _

Night opened his eyes and blinked in the early morning sunlight. He groaned and rolled over on his mossy nest, silently cursing the dry, sunny morning.

He sighed and got up, shaking the moss from his black pelt. "I would have preferred the marsh." He mumbled as he padded out of the small nest he shared with his three friends.

He heard a cat laughing in amusement and he turned to see Cloud by the river with Rain.

"What are you laughing at?" Mewed Night, staring right at Cloud.

"You." Answered the white she-cat, smiling. He rolled his eyes at her and turned away. "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today." Mewed Cloud.

Night grunted and turned back around just as Rain mewed, "He's like this everyday." He swallowed hard and saw Rain stand up and pad a little closer to him. "Come on Night, loosen up."

"Yeah." Cloud chimed in, "Have a little fun. We can relax now."

"Don't be so sure." Night mewed, as he looked around the very small clearing. "Where's Blaze?"

"I think he went to practice his fighting skills." Answered Rain, gesturing with her tail toward the dirt path that led to another clearing that the four cats used as a training area.

Night nodded his head. "Thank you." And he started down the path, hoping to find his friend at the training area.

_Blaze's POV: _

Blaze leaped from tree to tree, gazing out over the vast amount of forest they now called "Home".

Blaze smiled to himself and he slashed his claws across the oak tree, leaving his claw marks in the brown bark.

He jumped down from the oak and tackled a piece of moss drifting in the breeze.

He tossed back into the air and jumped up again to catch it in his jaws.

He dug a hole and buried it, as if it were prey.

_I should hunt. _Thought the flame colored tom, and he scented the air.

_Night? _Blaze turned around in time to see a large black tom pad into the training area, his friend, Night.

"Hi Night, I see you've finally woken."

Night rolled his eyes at Blaze and sat down two mouse-tails in front of him.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Mewed Blaze, forgetting about hunting.

"I think you remember." Night stood again and started going in circles around Blaze.

Blaze felt as if a he'd swallowed a rock. He had hoped that Night would simply forget about the whole thing, and they would all just continue their lives here in the forest.

But no. He had remembered. "Yes, I remember. But what more is there to talk about?"

Night lashed his tail in frustration. "I've had another dream. I was the leader, of a group of cats in the marshlands."

Blaze shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. You dream about the marsh all the time."

"But I've never been leader." Night snapped, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the earth. "Don't you get it Blaze? We're went for something more."

"How are _we _meant for something more when it is you having the dreams? From what I've heard you wish to disappear into the marsh because you had a few strange dreams, leaving Rain, Cloud and I here alone."

"I'm not the only one. It's Rain also." Night looked more stressed than usual, probably since he had stayed up several nights trying to figure out what his dreams meant.

"Rain is getting them now too?" Blaze sighed. Why did it seem that his friends had everything of meaning happen to them? Night nodded. "She lived on a small island camp, surrounded by water on all sides. They swam across."

"So? They mean nothing. You are just getting... fed up with your life as it is, so you dream of something more, something different. Your mind is messing with it's self."

"No... you're wrong. They mean everything, and we need to solve it before it's too late." Mewed Night, with urgency in his voice. "Have you ever known me to dream of something that didn't have meaning Blaze?"

"But how are you getting the dreams? What are they? Who is sending them?" Mewed Blaze, full of questions. "No cat could be sending the messages, that is ridiculous." Scoffed Night, as he lashed his tail. "I don't think..."


End file.
